Twilight walk
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Apollo comes home in the late hours of one morning to find his expecting wife, Juniper, awake. Will a leisurely stroll out in their mountainous forest home help ease both of their restless minds? Apollo/Juniper fluff!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Ace attorney, especially not Apollo Justice and Juniper Woods. All rights to AA belongs to Capcom and Capcom alone, I own nothing.**

 **Twilight walk.**

* * *

Apollo Justice yawned tiredly as he stepped into the bedroom of his wife and him and he carried a stack of folders and court files under his arm, obviously making it clear that he had just arrived home after a strenuous day at work.

The bedroom was pitch black from the fact that it was very late at night and all he could see was the silhouettes and outlines of everything that was in the room. The curtains had been drawn and made the room black so one could hardly see at all unless they had good vision which had been well-adjusted for nighttime.

In the bed was a sleeping Juniper Woods who was subconsciously rubbing at her very swollen abdomen, a sign and indication of her current fragile condition.

She was pregnant.

For seven months that had been the case and Apollo and Junie had treasured and cherished every second of everyday she had been so. Whilst Apollo had worked extra hard so he could provide for his growing family, Juniper had done whatever she could to prepare for their bouncing little bundle of joy. This included knitting and making all sorts of clothes for the infant as well as trying to make her own maternity clothes, to which Apollo had forbade out of fear of her tiring herself out with so much work.

Some nights, the father-to-be even arrived home very early in the morning due to over extensive court cases which meant he had to come home to find that his poor wife had stayed up just as late awaiting his return.

This night seemed to have been not exception.

Apollo smiled softly upon seeing his wife, his heart glowing at the sight. He dropped the files with a clatter and walked towards the bed.

Every time he got home from a long day of fighting in a courtroom, he always looked forwards to the end of the day so he could hold his wife in his arms and never let her go until he had to leave again and he was also looking forwards to being a father on top of that.

That baby had become Apollo and Juniper's pride and joy.

But there was something which frightened the red clad attorney with the spiky fringe: Juniper's weak constitution.

Junie had been long since prone to becoming sick easily; whenever she got nervous or stressed, she would break down into horrendous coughing fits. She would get a cold easily whenever there was the slightest change in abnormal temperature or if she stayed outside for a limited amount of time. She would get stomach aches if she ate a certain food or had something with too many spices.

Apollo, as well as everyone else, feared about how childbirth would affect her.

They all knew that the process would be stressful on her, no doubt, but they even feared about potential complications.

The man sighed and shook his head sadly, lowering it a bit, before he slowly sat himself down on the edge of the king-sized bed. He sunk down into the mattress with a creak.

He clenched his teeth and froze when he saw Juniper's closed eyes softly flutter open when she felt something weigh the bed down. Polly mentally slapped himself. He should have remembered that his wife was lighter than a feather when it came to sleeping. Seriously. She would wake up in the middle of the night if she heard a penny drop from 4 feet down.

Juniper's eyelids were heavy but she refused to give in to the urge to close them so kept them pried open to reveal two warm brown coloured irises which were overflowing with exhaustion and relief.

She even smiled weakly upon seeing her husband and held out her hand for him.

"...Apollo..."

Apollo smiled gently and grasped her hand in his, his face compassionate. He imagined that his wife had stayed up waiting for him but ended up falling asleep in the end...the big bags under her eyes told him as much. It made the thorny-fringed attorney's heart sink with guilt whenever this happened.

"Hey there, sleepyhead, have a nice sleep?"

Juniper nodded sleepily, slowly pushing herself up in order to get into a sitting position. She lazily had been sleeping against her arm with a trail of spit sliding down her chin whilst she awaited the return of her lover from his work. Of course, his absences had always worried her but she didn't let that show; her darling Apollo had to work, he had to defend the innocent from false charges. She couldn't be selfish.

So, sitting up gingerly, Juniper smiled warmly at her husband "I missed you, Apollo."

Apollo softly wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a secure embrace. He could feel his wife's soft skin touch against his arm whilst she nuzzled warmly against his strong chest and she even sighed comfortably when she held on to him for what felt like the longest time.

Eventually, however, Juniper finally pried herself away from her husband and smiled at him whilst taking a moment to rub at her sleepy eyes. She looked at Polly inquisitively whilst she done this and she rubbed her baby belly with her spare hand.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked.

Apollo was momentarily shocked. Juniper wanted to go out for a walk, in her condition? Junie was very sickly, always had been, and she could catch a cold far more easily in the outdoors. It was on a regular basis that the poor woman would grow ill from the exposure of the outside world and it may have been causing harm to the life that grew inside her.

He was worried for her for a split couple of seconds since he didn't exactly know if this was a good idea and he contemplated on the idea for several seconds before he turned his attention to the digital clock resting on the bedside table.

It displayed the time, in red, 5:47 AM.

It was quite early.

He looked back at his hopeful wife and asked nonchalantly while raising a brow "You won't go back to sleep until we go on a walk, will you?"

Junie shook her head, her face now revealing that she was wide awake.

Apollo knew that she was probably just doing this as to get some revenge for him making her worry so much, and he couldn't resist the urge to smirk at her almost teasingly. Juniper was the most adorable girl ever, in more ways then one.

The flower maiden patted her swollen abdomen and giggled almost tauntingly. It didn't matter if Apollo was almost as tired as she was, there was no way she would be going down without a fight while she had this opportunity, there was the fact that it had been awhile since they had some proper alone time too.

"You know what they say, dear; If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

Apollo taunted back whilst grinning mischievously at his dearly beloved. He chuckled light-heartedly, some energy returning to his otherwise strained-with-exhaustion tone of voice, and he awkwardly ruffled her hair with one hand.

Juniper even giggled in response to this.

"...Alright! Who are you and what have you done to my beautiful wife, Juniper?"

* * *

Apollo walked with his arm threaded through Juniper's, his eyes skywards as he admired the beautiful purple/pinkie/orange skies which were neatly dotted with fading twinkling stars that loomed directly overhead.

The grass pastures were shortly-trimmed and with each footstep the couple took, the soft light greenery crunched lightly under their feet. The light blades of grass were shadowed by the nighttime air.

The attorney in red wore a very relaxed smile on his lips despite the fact that he was a bit worried about his beautiful pregnant wife being out in this cold time of first light. The woman in question was happily ignorant to this although she had some visible goosebumps making her pale slender arms spotty in a way that almost made the lawyer in red shiver for a different reason entirely.

After getting bound in matrimony, Apollo and Juniper had set off to live in the forest mountains that the latter had lived in all her life with her grandmother. Occasionally, little woodland creatures would skitter through the full grown pine and foxglove trees which had been an abundance in the mountainsides since the dawn of time, untouched by man. The young attorney and judge had lived there for two years now and had even eased into a nice and easy routine, that routine included this little leisurely stroll which the couple would sometimes go on.

However, ever since it had been discovered that Juniper was with child, those walks had dwindled down.

They had even grown accustomed to having these early-morning walks to try and not only spend some romantic quality time together but it also gave them a chance to ease both of their worries and empty their minds to relieve all stressful thoughts and memories.

A breeze kicking up, Apollo's bangs were hitting his face and inadvertently acting as a blindfold. He managed to raise a hand to rectify their position on his head and straightened them on his head, sweeping them aside a bit whilst doing this.

Junie giggled in amusement and stared at the beautiful horizon over the mountain humps and peaks that were down several feet below them. They slowly wandered over towards a nice quaint little spot which was just on the border of the mountainous forestlands which was an estimate of 3,000 feet.

After deciding to have a break from wandering, they both sat down whilst both lawyer and floral judge sat with their legs dangling over the edge of a small cliff that jutted out at a nice spot in the mountainous peak where someone would be able to see the sun rising behind the small tiny shadowed buildings afar.

They loved sitting there, despite the little dangers here and there.

But Juniper seemed quite shivery as they sat down by the cliff with her loving husband. She seemed cold, too.

Both Polly and Junie looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were fading into nothingness as the night made way for the approaching sunrise; the skies were turning into peachy-orange with a charming sakura pink colouring mixing in there along the bottom row whilst it also involved a slight lilac colouration to have a beautiful morning skyline.

Fluffy pink clouds started to drift in from the east and daintily hovered in the direction of the couple and some signs of the sun starting to rise had begun to unveil themselves.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"Isn't it such a beautiful morning?" Junie asked, sniffling.

Apollo sighed as he knew that his wife was going to catch a cold from being outside but it was sort of healthy for them in a sense.

But he nodded regardless and he even wrapped one of his arms around her and gently stroked her shoulder in order to keep her warm against the slight chilling gusts of wind that had brewed in the twilight air of morning.

He looked at his wife and smiled softly when he saw that she was starting to look quite sleepy. Her head was swaying from side to side like a cobra being charmed by a flute in that unique form of serpent hypnosis. She had big bags sagging under her beautiful precious eyes that practically glowed in the glowing sunlight that had started to engulf the couple in its brilliantly fantastic warmth.

Chuckling, the horn-haired lawyer nodded down to his own shoulder as an invitation for her to snuggle up.

"C'mere, sweetheart, just get some rest." He smiled a bit wider when his wife had scooted just a bit closer to him and lain her head on his shoulder and hummed in contentment.

Juniper kept her eyes open a fraction as if she were trying to fight off the overwhelming urge to succumb to the slumber she yearned for. Alas, she could not and simply fell fast asleep with her head on Apollo's shoulder and she even smiled as he ran a gentle soothing hand along her beautiful soft locks of hair.

Nuzzling her in a featherlight touch, Apollo kissed Juniper's cheek and gave her the most loving of gazes and he even reached down to tenderly stroke her baby bump with an equal amount of love.

Apollo's brown eyes were warmer then a mug of hot chocolate and the ace attorney in red just kept a loyal vigil by her side as he managed to comfort her and helped her fall back to sleep. He was proud to be in Juniper's life and he was proud of the baby growing within her womb, especially to be said child's father.

He wanted to just stay in this moment forever and he never felt more happy in his entire life.

While the attorney snuggled his fair maiden, he gently cradled her head in his hand while he tenderly used his thumb to stroke soothingly along her beautiful cheek.

He peeled his thumb away and kissed her cheek once again whilst he stared at her with oodles of affection and adoration while he used a spare hand to rub Junie's swollen belly.

He smiled softly and cooed in her ear.

"Sleep well, darling, I promise that you and our baby will be just fine..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry about the delay of updates, I'm just not great right now. Now, as well as my tummy ache, I have got a perforated eardrum which isn't fun, which I'm quite unhappy about.**

 **I wanted to do another ApolloXJuniper fanfic and I adore this couple.**

 **Storywise, I am sorry that this one-shot is short and I tried very hard to make this within two days since my tummy ache is seriously nasty when it comes to stuff like this and makes it difficult to concentrate.**

 **Its why I haven't done anything for several days.**

 **This, like "Warmth from within", is sort of like a prequel to "Rise of the fallen" and the next chapter to that is in the works. I'm sorry about the lack of activity and it may just be like this for another while longer, I'm so sorry everyone.**

 **Anyways, please review and fav this story and my other stories.**

 **Thanks.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
